


Amusement Park

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets the stomach flu on the day the band is supposed to go to an amusement park.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr!

As much as the boys in All Time Low loved their jobs, they also loved a day off every once and a while. They had a day between their shows in Columbus, Ohio, and Indianapolis, Indiana, and decided to use it to go to one of their favorite amusement parks in the region, Holiday World.   
The day before they were supposed to go to the park, Jack noticed that he felt a bit off. his body ached some, and he’d developed a nasty headache that he couldn’t seem to shake. He hoped that it was just from being fatigued from touring but knew that he was most likely starting to come down with something. He hardly ever got sick, but when he did, it was always at the worst times.   
After their show the night before, Jack went straight to bed, thinking that maybe he’d be able to just sleep off what he was feeling. Unfortunately, his plan didn’t work out. When he woke up, his aches felt more intense, he had chills now, and his head hurt much more. He also noticed that his stomach was now hurting quite a bit.   
He knew that the smart thing to do would be to stay back and get some rest, but he didn’t want to do that. He’d already bought his ticket to the park, and he had been looking forward to this day for too long to let some sickness ruin it. He also didn’t want to ruin his bandmates’ day, especially Alex’s. Whenever Jack was under the weather, Alex always dropped everything so he could take care of Jack. While Jack appreciated this, he also always felt bad when Alex would miss out on something fun because of him.   
He looked at his phone and saw that there were only thirty minutes until they were going to leave for the park. Jack forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took his temperature and saw that it was right under 100. The temperature plus his mix of symptoms led him to believe that he had the stomach flu. Alex got it quite often on the road, so Jack knew he was in for a shitty day.  
After taking a fast shower and some anti-nausea medicine, Jack decided that he was as ready as he was going to be and walked to the front of the bus.  
“There he is! Now we can go!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Hell yeah, let’s fucking do this!” Jack exclaimed. They all grabbed their tickets and backpacks, then walked to the front gate from the bus. Jack figured that the anti-nausea medicine was starting to work, because his stomach was starting to hurt a bit less. Once they got to the gate, they got their tickets scanned and their bags searched, then were officially ready for the day.  
“What should we do first?” Rian asked his friends.  
“I was thinking that we eat something small first. Then, it’ll digest fast and we’ll stay full for longer,” Zack suggested.  
“That sounds good to me, what do you think, Jack?” Alex asked, turning to face his friend.  
“That sounds great,” Jack replied, plastering a fake smile on his face. The idea of food sounded terrible, but Jack decided that he’d force himself to have something small to keep his friends from getting suspicious.   
There was a Christmas themed coffee shop right next to the entrance, so they decided on that. Jack ended up only ordering a hot chocolate, surprising his bandmates.  
“That’s all you’re getting? You usually get a big cookie whenever we come here,” Rian pointed out.  
“Yeah, that surprises me, too,” Alex added.  
“I just wasn’t feeling one right now, I don’t know what else to say,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Off topic, but what’s our plan for today? Like, when are we doing what?” Zack asked the group.  
“I think right after this, we should go on a few small rides. That way, we can still do something fun, but it’ll give our food some time to digest,” Alex explained.  
“Good idea, why don’t we do the small train and the old timey cars. That’ll probably eat up at least half an hour,” Rian suggested.  
“That sounds great,” Jack said, finally adding to the conversation.  
“It’s settled then, we’ll do that,” Alex said. They all went back to their food, and Jack slowly sipped on his hot chocolate. Towards the end of their meal, Jack started to notice that the hot chocolate wasn’t sitting well in his stomach.  
“Hey, I’m going to run to the restroom,” Jack said, getting up. As he walked to the bathroom, he discreetly held his stomach, wincing at the pain he was now in. He went inside the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. He sat in front of the toilet and tightened the grip on his stomach.   
After gagging for a few minutes, he realized that he wasn’t going to get sick, at least not yet. Once he took a deep breath, he stood up and left the bathroom. The rest of the band had thrown away their trash and were ready to go.  
“Are we all ready?” Rian asked. Everyone agreed, so they left and headed towards the small train. They only had to wait for one rotation of the ride before it was their turn. All four of them got into one train car and waited for it to get full before the operator started it. Despite the fact that it went slow, it still made Jack’s stomach start to cramp up again. he took deep breaths to calm himself until the ride finally ended.  
“Well, that wasn’t exciting, but it’ll help us feel well prepared for when we finally get to Thunderbird!” Rian exclaimed.  
“For sure. I think it might’ve been a little too boring for Jack; he didn’t even say anything while we were on it,” Alex said, making everyone turn to Jack.  
“Oh yeah, that was too boring for me to waste my breath on,” Jack lied.  
“Okay, mister thrill seeker. The old cars are a slight step up, so hopefully that’ll be more up your alley,” Zack said, laughing some. As the four of them walked over to the next ride, Jack’s stomach started to feel a bit better. While he was glad, he knew that the next ride would send it back into a state of pain. There was a short line when they got to the ride, but it seemed to move quickly.  
“Okay, they’re only going to let two of us in a car, so who’s going with who?” Rian asked.  
“I’ll ride with you, Rian. Even though the car is on a tack, I still feel like Jack could harm me with his driving if I ride with him,” Zack said, making all of them laugh some.  
“Wow, thanks man. I guess that means you’re stuck with me, Alex,” Jack replied.  
“It won’t be my fault if you guys need to find a new lead singer after this,” Alex joked back. For the last few minutes they had to wait, they all looked at their phones. When they got to the front of the line, they got into their cars. Jack really didn’t want to drive since he felt so bad, but he knew it’d be a big red flag to his band if he didn’t, so he took a deep breath and got into the driver’s seat.  
“Let’s do this shit!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Please don’t kill us,” Alex joked, putting on his seatbelt. When Jack normally drove on this ride, he jerked the car as much as he could, and would start and stop it to mess with the operators and whoever his passenger was. This time, he drove like he was supposed to. The ride was already a bit jerky on its own, which made Jack’s stomach cramp up. He really wanted to put his arm around it to comfort himself some, but he knew that Alex would notice, so he took deep breaths instead. Once the ride was over, the four of them met back up with each other.   
“How was Jack’s driving?” Rian asked Alex.  
“It was oddly good. Like, he didn’t jerk the car at all,” Alex replied, sounding as surprised as he looked.   
“Well, I had a point to prove. I do know how to drive safely, and now you all have to admit that,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, sure. Anyway, I guess it’s time for Thunderbird!” Zack exclaimed.  
“Hell yeah it is, let’s go!” Alex said back. After making sure that they had everything, they started to walk to the roller coaster.   
As they walked, Jack felt his body start to ache more, and he knew that their next ride would just make it worse. He knew that if he rode it he’d throw up, and the others would ask him questions.   
When they got to the ride, there was a thirty-minute wait, which Jack was happy about. It would give him some time to come up with an excuse to skip out on the ride, or to at the very least get his stomach settled some. Jack looked up and saw the rollercoaster take off, and all of the loops and flips made his stomach hurt more.  
“Hey, I don’t know about this one, guys. I might just sit it out, there’s a lot of flips,” Jack said, getting everyone’s attention.  
“What? No way dude!” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, you’ve been wanting a fun ride all day, and this is it! It’s the best rollercoaster here. Besides, we always ride it when we come here, and you always love it,” Alex replied.   
“Yeah, you’re not all afraid now, are you?” Rian asked.  
“You guys are right, and hell no, I’m not afraid. This ride isn’t even that bad,” Jack defended, trying to sound confident.  
“Good. Hey, we should ride on the same side since we both scream a lot,” Alex suggested.  
“That sounds like a plan!” Jack replied. While they waited, Zack, Rian and Alex started to talk about which cities they were most excited to visit on the remainder of tour, and Jack contributed as little as he could. He was too busy thinking to himself about how nervous he was for this ride. Normally, it was his favorite one at the park, but now he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to make it through.   
When they finally got close to the front, they stood behind the gates corresponding to where they wanted to sit. Jack and Alex sat on one side of the coaster while Rian and Zack took the other. After putting on his seatbelt, Alex looked over at Jack.  
“Hey, you look a bit nervous. Are you okay? You usually love this ride,” Alex pointed out.  
“I’m fine, it usually just takes me one coaster to shake the nerves,” Jack lied.  
“Oh, well it’s going to be fine, man. It’s only like a forty second ride, so try to enjoy it,” Alex said, giving Jack a small smile. Jack smiled back and took a deep breath. Forty seconds sounded like a long time due to how his stomach was currently feeling.   
Suddenly, the ride operator said that everything was all clear, and the ride started to move. Once it got out of the loading area, it quickly launched to its highest point. As the ride kept going up and down, Jack felt his stomach churn painfully. He knew that he was going to throw up because of it but hoped that it would wait until he was done with the ride to happen. He shut his eyes and slipped an arm around his stomach in attempt to calm himself down some.   
Next to him, all of his bandmates were having a good time, screaming with smiles on their faces. Eventually, the ride finally came to a stop outside of the loading area. Jack opened his eyes and saw that they were above a patch of grass. He started to gag, getting Alex’s attention.  
“Woah dude, are you alright?” Alex asked, sounding concerned. Before Jack could even come up with a reply, he leaned over the side of the ride and started to get sick. Alex just watched, feeling confused and worried for Jack. Shortly after Jack was done, the coaster was brought back to the loading area, and everyone started to get off. Once they got their stuff, they all walked close to Jack as they exited the ride.  
“Jack, are you alright?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah man, did you get motion sickness or something?” Alex asked. Jack knew that he should just tell his band what was going on, but he didn’t want to force everyone to cut their day short, and Alex did give him an out.  
“Oh yeah, it was a bit of motion sickness. That thing is really fast,” Jack replied.  
“Well, maybe you should sit out a couple of rides so you can make sure you’re okay before getting on another,” Zack suggested.  
“Yeah, we can ride some stuff you don’t like as much for now, then go from there,” Rian added.  
“Sounds good,” Jack replied.  
“Here, drink some water, you can have the rest,” Alex said, giving Jack a half full water bottle he’d gotten back at the coffee shop.  
“Thanks,” Jack replied, taking a small sip. The boys picked out three rides they knew Jack didn’t care for and rode them over the course of the next hour. Jack sat on benches in front of all the rides, and could feel himself getting worse, but still refused to say anything to his friends. Once they were finished with their last ride, they all went over to Jack.   
“We were thinking of getting some lunch since we’re all hungry. We can play the rip off games for a bit after so our food can digest before we go on rides again,” Alex stated.  
“Okay, what’re we eating?” Jack asked. He still had no appetite but figured he could force himself to have something small.  
“Well, there’s a burger and hot dog place not too far from here, so maybe that?” Rian asked. Jack just gave a thumbs up as they started to walk to the restaurant. When they got there, the smell of the food made Jack’s stomach turn, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep this up.   
Once they ordered and paid, they all sat in a booth. Jack wanted to get as little as possible, so he got a hot dog and a cup of water. He slowly started to eat it, every bite making him feel worse. He’d just about finished his food when his stomachache intensified. He quickly put down the hotdog and started to gag.  
“Woah, are you alright?” Alex quickly asked. Without answering, Jack put a hand to is mouth and made his way to the bathroom. He went into the big stall and sat in front of the toilet. Seconds later, he started to get sick.   
Alex walked to the bathroom feeling very confused about what was going on. As soon as he walked in the bathroom, he heard Jack being sick. He cringed at the sound, then took a deep breath before walking over to the stall door.   
“Jack, what’s going on?” Alex asked. Knowing there was no way he could play this off anymore, Jack unlocked the door and opened it. Alex went in, and immediately sat on the floor with Jack.  
“Hey man,” Jack mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
“What’s wrong?” Alex asked. He put his hand on Jack’s back to comfort him, and noticed he felt warm.  
“Hey, you’re really warm, are you sick?” Alex continued.  
“A bit,” Jack replied.  
“Have you felt bad all day?” Alex questioned.  
“Yeah, I think I have the stomach flu,” Jack replied. Before Alex could say anything, Jack leaned forward to be sick again. Alex rubbed Jack’s back until he was done.  
“If you’re so sick, why’d you come here? You know I would’ve stayed back with you to take care of you,” Alex asked.  
“Well, I’ve been excited for this trip for so long, and I know you have, too. I didn’t want you to have to miss out because you felt like you had to stay back with me. You’ve missed out on stuff in the past because of me, and I didn’t want this to be one of those times,” Jack explained.  
“Jack, I stay back with you because I want to, not because I feel like I have to. I know how much it sucks to feel really sick and have to be all alone, so I stay with you so you don’t have to feel that. I’m never upset about taking care of you, and today wouldn’t have been any different if you’d said something this morning,” Alex explained.  
“I really appreciate that, thank you, Alex. I’m sorry that I wasn’t honest,” Jack replied.  
“It’s okay, I probably would have wanted to do the same. I’ve got to say, I’m a bit blown away you even lasted this long,” Alex replied.  
“I am, too, actually,” Jack admitted.  
“If you’re done in here, why don’t we get you back to the bus,” Alex decided.  
“I think I am,” Jack said back. With that, Alex helped Jack up and flushed the toilet before walking back out to their table.   
“Hey, are you alright, Jack?” Zack asked.  
“He thinks he has the stomach flu, but he kept it to himself so he wouldn’t ruin our day,” Alex explained.  
“Damn dude, I can’t believe you pushed yourself to come here feeling so bad,” Rian replied.  
“Well, I thought I could handle it,” Jack said.  
“I’m going to go back to the bus with him, you guys finish eating and do whatever you want to, the bus doesn’t leave for a few more hours,” Alex explained.  
“We’ll be back within the hour. Feel better, Jack,” Zack said.  
“Thanks,” Jack replied. Alex helped Jack walk through the park and back to the bus.   
“Come with me to the bathroom, I want to take your temperature before you get comfortable,” Alex explained. They walked into the small bathroom, and Jack sat on the toilet as Alex got the thermometer. As soon as Alex put the device under Jack’s tongue, Jack felt his stomach turn, so he wrapped his armed around it, which Alex quickly noticed.  
“Just wait a few seconds,” Alex requested, knowing what would happen next. As soon as the thermometer beeped, Jack gave it to Alex, then quickly sat on the floor to be sick again. After looking at the number, Alex sat on the floor with Jack and rubbed his back until Jack stopped.  
“Man, I feel like shit,” Jack groaned, holding his stomach.  
“I bet; the reading was 100.7. I still can’t believe you were out for that long feeling so sick,” Alex said, helping Jack up.  
“Like I said, I didn’t want to not go, and I didn’t want you to miss out on today,” Jack defended.  
“I know, and I appreciate you wanting me to have a good day, but please don’t do that again. Your health is so much more important than going to an amusement park. Change into some PJs and I’ll get you set up in the back,” Alex instructed.  
“Sounds good, thanks man,” Jack said. He quickly put on his PJs, then walked to the back lounge. Alex had gotten them both pillows and blankets and put a bucket on the floor next to Jack’s side. Once they were both comfortable on the couch, they heard the bus door open. Shortly after, Rian and Zack walked into the lounge.  
“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Rian asked,  
“Pretty bad,” Jack replied.  
“We won you something that might help you feel better,” Zack said, pulling a big stuffed animal out from behind him, then handing it to Jack.  
“This is awesome, thanks guys!” Jack said, snuggling the stuffed animal.  
“We also got you a big cookie that you can have in a few days once you’re feeling better,” Rian added.  
“Thanks, I really appreciate all of this. Sorry I fucked up the day for us, though,” Jack said back.  
“Hey, don’t apologize, you can’t help getting sick. We promise you didn’t fuck anything up, so please don’t think you did. Why don’t we all have a movie day?” Alex suggested, turning on the TV.  
“I’d really like that,” Jack said as Rian and Zack sat down on the couch. Alex put on Home Alone, making Jack smile some. He felt very lucky to have friends who cared about him so much.   
In a couple of days, Jack was perfectly fine again, much to everyone’s relief. The first thing he did when he was feeling better was thank his band for taking great care of him, then he finally got to eat his big cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Like I said, this was a request from my Tumblr! It was actually really fun to write, and I hope you all like it!! I'm officially out of requests, so if anyone has one, please send it to me, I love writing them! I hope everyone liked this story, and I should have another up in a couple of days! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
